Latere Haeres
by Eclipze
Summary: Harrry Potter disappeared without a trace on his 15th birthday. Meanwhile Voldemort's trying to regain what he lost. A year later Harry Potter comes back to fulfill his destiny... r&r plz!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly to say, Harry Potter and all the characters u recognize DOES NOT belong to me, they belong to the ever wonderful writer J.K Rowling.

Special thanx to Ides of March, my Beta-Reader!!!

Now on with ze story!

~**~ 

Prologue

The quiet street of Privet Drive was the last place you would expect anything to happen. #4 Privet Drive, with its neatly trimmed lawn and bushes, polished windows, and newly painted fence was probably the most ordinary and boring place anywhere, which also described the residents inside, all the residents except for one. 

Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy- in fact he was a wizard, but even in wizard standards he was not normal. When he was one he defeated the world's most feared wizard, Lord Voldemort, giving the wizarding world 13 years of peace. Last year he came face to face with him for the 4th time, but this time Voldemort was resurrected, Harry dueled with him for a brief moment, talking with his parents for the first time, then ran away. 

Guilt washed over Harry Potter for some time, that is until Cedric Diggorys ghost came and told him that it wasn't his fault, and had much fun in scaring the Dursleys, especially Harrys whale of a cousin Dudley. Right now Harry Potter was bored there was no other way of saying it. His homework was finished weeks ago; he had nothing to do except for the endless chores the Dursleys gave him. 

Currently, he was staring at his clock, counting the minutes till his birthday. The clock flashed and changed to 11:59pm, 

__

One minute Why am I counting again? ? 30seconds? Hey how come Im looking forward to this? I never look forward to my birthday... 15seconds? 10seconds? 5,4,3,2,1.

Suddenly a pain worse than the cruciatus curse burst through his scar, tearing his head apart. Screaming in pain, Harry rolled off his bed clutching his scar. Then a blinding flash of light burst through his scar. 

The last thing he ever saw before the light blinding him was the Dark Mark. 

Awhile later the light disappeared, along with Harry Potter and his belongings. Leaving no trace that there was anyone ever residing in the smallest bedroom of #4 Privet Drive. 

__

  


soooooooooo? Like it? PLZ read and review!

And thanx again to Ides of March, for being my beta-reader and annoying me endlessly to write fanfics!!!! R&R


	2. Chapter 1: Disappearance and a meeting

Disclaimer: I had a dream that Harry Potter was mine, such a good dream that was* sigh*. Sadly I woke up and found out that it was a dream. And some dreams can come true, but sadly to say this one cant. In other words Harry Potter and all the characters that you recognize DOES NOT belong to me. Thank you for your attention, *bows deeply *.

I give my humble thanks to the ever so magnificent writer, 

(IM: there's a comma there!) (E: Shut up and theres supposed to be a capital there.) 

Ides of March, my beta-reader! 

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, first we had a project in school then I lost part of the chapter then I got grounded from the computer for a week! So, I'm very sorry for the long update. 

(IM: Tut, tut, tut, always giving excuses.) 

(E: I said, Shut up! And I'm basically giving the truth.) 

(IM: You can put this up on the site if you want (or you can erase it) I don't really care. I'm just trying to add some more comic relief into your story (not that you don't already have it with your notes and stuff) I really am using too many brackets?)

(E: Yes you are, now SHUT UP!!!)

Now enough ramblings and on with ze story.

~**~

Chapter 1~ Disappearance and a meeting

"How dare that boy!"

Vernon Dursley was mad. His beastly face was purpling from anger, '_How dare that boy wake me up, again with that horrid screaming! Can't he learn to keep his mouth shut? He'll pay this time!' _Reaching for the door, he threw it open_._

"Boy! I had enough of your screaming! It's bloody 1 o'clock in the morning! Can you hear me, you ungrateful…"

Vernon Dursley kept ranting like this for 5 minutes before realizing that there was no one in the room. The off-white walls were bare; everything was gone except for a desk, the bed, a bookshelf and the broken toys. There was no sign of anything ever inhabiting that room. He reddened and purpled even more (if that was possible) then, quicker than any snitch, he turned a disgusting mushroom gray, remembering a letter sent to him at the beginning of the summer:

__

Dursley,

If ANYTHING happens to Harry this summer then I would personally come and make sure that you would wish that you were never born. In other words, treat him nicely and give him proper amounts of food (I've noticed that he's particularly small and skinny for his age). I'm keeping my eye on you Dursley.

Harry's godfather (and escaped convict),

(Paw print)

After recalling what the letter said, Vernon Dursley grew even more suspicious of Harry. What if he disappeared just to get him punished?

__

'But the boy never read the letter. No, he probably read it when I wasn't watching. Trust the boy to try and get me punished, he should know it wouldn't work, after all we done for him, feeding him and give him clothes and shelter, and this is what we get! That ungrateful git.' With that he turned and left, muttering about an order of drills.

__

~**~

Halfway across the country at the Order of the Phoenix HQ, what looked like a meeting of sleepy headed PJ's, an unexpected alarm was going off.

__

(A/N: Maybe I should end it there?)

(Nah Im not THAT mean)

~ An hour earlier at Hogwarts ~ 

Albus Dumbledore sighed, he was at the Order of the Phoenixes meeting, which consisted 15 wizards and witches who were: Arthur, Bill & Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, Arabella Figg, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Albus Dumbledore, a American girl named Azealea Cloves, a French girl named Juin Huite, but she preferred to be called June, and a outcast elf named Solare Navia. It was the first meeting since Voldemort's downfall.

( Beep. Azealea Cloves: Hair ~ long straight black with violet-blue streaks. Eyes ~ violet-blue. Height ~ 5'8 Job ~ Fighter Age: 28 June Huite: Hair ~ 2 inches below the shoulders wavy dark brown hair with golden streaks. Eyes ~ hazel-gold Height ~ 5'7 Job ~ muggle fencing teacher Age ~ 28 Solare Navia: Hair ~ long straight black with red streaks. Eyes ~ brown-red. Height ~ 5'10 Job ~ unknown Age ~ 18 and all the elf traits: pointy ears, slim body, on the dot aim, amazing fighting abilities, the ability to do minor wandless magic, ability to speak to animals, ability to have three animagus forms and immortality)

Currently, Sirius and Snape were glaring and yelling at each other, Remus had tried to stop them but soon gave up and was now asleep. Arthur and Mundungus were avoiding each other. Charlie, Bill and Moody were arguing about curses. Arabella and Flitwick were disagreeing about some shield spell, Solare was by the window gazing out at the stars with a lonely gaze. The only ones that got along were Azealea and June who happened to be friends and were catching up with each other. But all in all it was not very good. 

"Quiet! Now if we are going to work together we better cooperate! I call the first Order of the Phoenix Order meeting since the rebirth of Voldemort, to order," ordered Albus Dumbledore (A/N: Sooo many orders (PUN! Is that a pun?) Sorry, really hyper.). Everyone flinched at the name (or was it all the orders?), but nonetheless it gained everyone's attention. "Okay, Sirius, report on the rounding of the crowd." 

"It's going quite well. A lot of the people are coming back, though some people aren't too sure but other than that it's good. The majority of the people want to join," Sirius reported. 

Then Snape stood up, glaring at Sirius. 

"I'm not exactly the Dark Lord's closest confidante right now (he's probably not even his confidante), so I don't have much to report on, except that he is lying low and gaining more support and power and occasionally attacking muggles." Then he sat back down. 

Next Arthur Weasley stood up, 

"Things at the Ministry are going well; people are starting to believe that You-Know-Who has come back, and are turning against Fudge, and are thinking of having another election." 

"Thank you Arthur, Arabella Figg what's the state of Privet Drive?" Dumbledore asked, expecting good news.

"Not good Albus, not good; the wards you put up are weakening rapidly, and if you think that the Dursley's are nice to Harry I'm afraid you're very wrong." At this many people around the room paled, especially Sirius. 

"Tell us Arabella." said Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes dulled. 

She continued, "Everyday he wakes up at 5:00am, then goes down stairs to prepare breakfast at 6:30-" 

" 'Ey! Don' zey know 'ow to coohke?" asked June, who appeared to have more than just a little French accent. 

"Please, don't interrupt again. As I was saying at 7:00 after he prepared breakfast he goes get his list of chores to do for the day," Sirius looked like he was about to interrupt, but a look from Arabella stop him. "He has to finish this list of chores before Mr. Dursley comes home (7:00PM)." At this most people didn know why she was so worried. "I found one of the lists and brought them in and I think none of you will even be able to do this for one day much less everyday." 

Snape snorted, "Corpus bones, I barely think his relatives would do that to him, the famous Harry Potter, with his special, little lightning shaped scar." 

Arabella glared, "Well, Severus, if you even looked at the list, much less read it then I think that you wouldn't dare to say that. This is the list." She threw down a half a meter long paper filled with things to do. People gasped, all that in 12 hours? Arabella picked up the list with disgust and started to read it, "Prepare breakfast, wash and polish the windows, cut and weed the lawn, plant the new plants, paint the fence, paint the door, clean Dudley's room, make lunch, wash dishes, replace rocks (more like boulders), mop the floor, and I'll save you from the rest." 

"Yeah, yeah, ok, you made your point. Now let's continue feeling sorry for our poor, little hero. So, he has a lot of chores who cares?" muttered hissed Snape. 

Sirius, who was sitting across from Snape, heard him. 

"Who cares? Who CARES?!?! This is my godson here! Your student! James son! The-Boy-Who-Lived! How can you say who cares!!?! When he's doing all these chores right now? When he's starving to death? When the Dursley's are lazing away!!?!" Sirius bellowed so loud that the window rattled. 

"Sirius, calm down!" grumbled Remus who was just effectively awakened from his slumber, "Dumbledore, I thought you said the Dursley's are safe." 

Dumbledore who by now was quite pale answered, "The wards are only safe if the Dursley's are kind to him and if the secret keeper didn't tell anyone." 

At this Arthur paled even more, "Oh M-merlin, Dumbledore w-we need t-to g-get Harry out of there now." Arthur stuttered. 

"We will update the shields at once who is on duty right now?" asked Dumbledore. 

"I'm supposed to be, but you said that everyone should come so I came. Sorry, I didn't know I'll go now," replied the Elf, Solare. 

"Yes, yes, go there now please Ms. Navia, and update the shields, also if there's anything peculiar, report here immediately." 

__

TBC… 

Fair Lady Ravenclaw: um? thanks?

Dark1: I am, I am, I will, I will. 

Ides of March: Nooooo, you uncovered my identity! You evil, evil person. Just joking, anyway thank you so very much, and, you are? (Shut up, Iris, grumbled Ides of March. I'll see you tomorrow at your house.) (E: Oh like I don't know!)

Thanks for all the reviews; they were all very amusing? And please review; Im practically living off them. Another thanks to Ides of March. (ME!!!!!! That's me (Ides of March) talking right now.) (E: I think I just mentioned that _Lisa._) 

Also, should I make Malfoy good or evil? PLZ review! And a tiny preview of a part in chapter 2! 

**__** * Harry, you can wake up now. * 'What?' Harry groaned and sat up, a burst of pain shot up through his spine. ' What happened?' Harry thought to himself. __

~ You were transported from the Dursley's ~

This time a feminine voice answered.

'Huh? Whoa, I'm hearing voices in my head, I must be on the brink of insanity. Imagine that, Daily Prophet front page; Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Insane!'

Chuckles were heard.

* You are very well not insane. I'd die before you are insane. *

Someone cleared their throat.

~ You are dead ~

* Oh yeah, I forgot *

~ For the worlds most powerful wizard, you sure can be dumb. ~

'Ok, now I am officially insane.'

* I told you that you are not insane for as long as… for as long as… uh…. *

'Who are you anyway?'

* You can call me….

There's the little preview, plz review!!!!

~ Eclipze


	3. Prisoner

Disclaimer: *singing* _Harry Potter and everything you recognize do not be long to me, la la la, but the plot does! And all the original characters, creatures, elves etc._

A/N: On behalf of Eclipze, I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I'm Ides of March (her beta) by the way. It is totally my fault. She sent this chapter to me _ages_ ago. But me, being the lazy bum that I am, just proofread it now. I actually have an excuse though (sorta) so before you start flaming, here it is: I had millions of projects for school that I had to complete. Lame excuse. Don't care. But I'm just saying, if you absolutely have to flame someone, flame me.

Here is the long awaited chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Prisoner

  Harry woke up on a cold and hard stone floor with an aching back. He was in some sort of cell; at least that was his guess, and what he supposed was a quite accurate one too. Pitch blackness surrounded him pressing against his sides. In the distance, cries and wails were heard; there was no doubt where he was…Voldemort's Fortress. Harry stood up, ignoring the pain and the burning feeling in his scar, and walked across his cell towards the door, feeling his way across like a blind man. When he reached his destination, he looked about, in other cells were other imprisoned wizards; judging from the worn, thin, ripped, and shabby robes they wore. 

"Hey! How long have you been here?" Harry asked, trying to lighten up the mood and strike up a conversation with a man in a nearby cell, while learning more about this wretched place.

The man Harry was trying to talk to lifted up his head, his face pale, thin and shallow. His eyes were dull and purple and black bags were under his eyes, in other words, he looked terrible. But then again, Harry's condition wasn't too good either. 

"Three weeks." He croaked. 

Harry looked thoughtfully at the man, that face looked familiar, he was sure he seen it before. Suddenly it hit him; "You're Frank Filgetti! Seeker of the English National Team!" he cried in surprise. The man now identified as Frank Filgetti looked at him oddly.

 "Yeah, who are-" he started but stopped as soon as he heard the echoes of boots walking down the hallway towards them. 

Two Death Eaters appeared "Filgetti," hissed one of the Death Eaters, but he turned away from him and faced Harry, "The Lord wants you, its time to face your death." (A/N: CHEESE! (A bit hyper, but I think you already figured that out))

He unlocked Harry's door and grabbed Harry's arm behind his back, while his partner pointed his wand at Harry. Harry struggled, but his grip was too strong, Harry spat at the Death Eater, which caused his grip to loosen, but unfortunately the other Death Eater bound his hands together before he had a chance to punch him. Harry kicked the Death Eater in the stomach, hard, causing him to hit the wall. But the other Death Eater had regained his vision again and took hold of Harry.

"Obey your orders, like you should," he hissed in Harry's ear, "Now go!" He kicked Harry behind his knees causing him to fall. "Get up, you lazy boy! The Lord has no patience for your games!" Harry stood but he was getting tired and weak; since he did not get any sleep last night and it was well past midnight, and the Dursleys didn't exactly feed him and the beatings Harry received from Vernon doesn't really help. He walked to the door but stopped when he got there, but another kick from the Death Eater made him continue forward. As soon as he stepped into the feeble light of the hallway, Filgetti's eyes widened, he gaped at Harry.

"You're, you're Harry Potter!" he stammered, not intending to talk but what he said drew attention from the other prisoners to Harry; Harry nodded briefly before he was kicked again. 

"Potter! Go! There is no time for chit-chat; The Lord is getting impatient! And he has a little surprise for you." The last part was hissed in Harry's ear, and he could do nothing but obey. 

As he walked by cell after cell, heads turned, and eyes pleading for help stared at him everywhere. They reached a large double door that had the Dark Mark burned into it. The doors opened when they reached them, revealing what Harry was dreading as his scar burst into pain. Lord Voldemort's Throne Room.

~**~

_Order of the Phoenix meeting, Hogwarts_

"Well, there is nothing we can do until they come back," said Albus Dumbledore. 

Boy, was he ever wrong.

Right after he spoke, an obsidian orb flew into the room and grew until it was the size of a muggle computer; all wands were pointed at it. Suddenly the orb cleared, they were in a cold room, and Death Eaters were gathered around the sides. On a throne, that was on higher ground, sat Lord Voldemort.

"The throne room, this isn't used unless on special occasions, like the initiation ceremony," muttered Snape.

Suddenly the doors flew open, and in walked two Death Eaters with a prisoner in between them, and as they walked past a torch light, everyone in the Order gasped. The prisoner was Harry Potter.

"No wonder they're using the throne room," Snape muttered.

~**~

Voldemort smirked when he saw Potter coming; it was time for the wizarding world to know that Potter wouldn't save them from the wrath of Lord Voldemort. Within five hours the hope of the wizarding world would die. He had sent over twenty orbs all over the world where large groups of wizards inhabited: 10 were sent to Diagon Alley, 3 were sent to the Ministry of Magic; 1 to the aurors, 1 to the unspeakables and 1 to the Minister. 1 was sent to the Order of the Phoenix, 1 to the Weasleys and 1 to the mudblood Granger's house. The rest were spread all over the world to places like Russia, China, Spain and France and of course you couldn't forget the prisoners that he caught. Everyone will know that the Dark Lord shall not be defeated again, especially by a mere 15 year old boy! He would never be destroyed by him, never would he be outsmarted by him, and never would that troublesome little brat live again! With that, the Dark Lord threw his head back and laughed insanely; a cold and chilling laugh.

~**~

Harry glared at Voldemort as he stepped down from his throne, hate and anger burning in the emerald green eyes. There was no fear in those eyes, no more pain, other thoughts dominated his mind.

"Hello, Potter, I see that you have not changed since the last time we met, when Diggory died at your hands. Do you still not believe that you killed him? Perfect goody two shoes Potter kill someone? Impossible! Now wipe that look off your face Potter," Voldemort hissed, looking very smug, "Do you like your cell? It's going to be the last place that you fall asleep, if you reject my little surprise, of course."

Harry glared all the more at the person who killed his parents, "Why should I, Voldemort? Because you want me to? No, I don't think I will. And I suggest that you get health experts to check up on your cells. What is this surprise? Wait, I know you got a life? No it couldn't be that – that's just too far-fetched, maybe you decided to commit suicide? It would do us all good to not see your deformed face again," he spat. 

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "What I have for you is an offer, Potter, an offer that you rejected in your first year." Harry paled; he never told anyone that Voldemort asked him to join him, not even Ron or Hermione. "By the look on your face you already know what I am about to offer you, but I shall repeat it once more for everyone in the wizarding world to know."

Harry looked confusedly at Voldemort, "What do you mean, Tom?" Harry pronounced the last word loud and clear. 

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!!!!! MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT, AND YOU SHALL CALL ME THE DARK LORD!!!!!" Voldemort screamed in rage, then he leaned forward and whispered so softly that Harry could barely hear, "and soon to be, Master. Answer me!_ Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"_

A red beam of light headed towards Harry, he barely managed to dodge it, but, Voldie just _had to_ do four cruciactus curses and he got hit by another one instead. Thousands of lava hot knives pierced him all over his body. Harry gritted his teeth in pain, _'I will not let Voldemort have the pleasure of people screaming in pain in front of him'_, was the thought that ran through his mind. But the pain was unbearable and he wasn't sure if he could hold it much longer. 

A flicker of amazement went in Voldemort's eyes but no one saw it, then he frowned and dismissed a thought that was on his mind. 

~**~

_Back at the Order of the Phoenix _

Everyone was caught in the scene, Voldemort had just cast the most painful of the unforgivables on Harry, what amazed them was that Harry didn't scream bloody murder, but the look of pain on his face was clear. Then Voldemort smirked.

"Potter, so you didn't scream, doesn't matter since you are about to die anyway. That is, unless you make the right decision." He took the curse off Harry after ten minutes. 

~**~

Harry stood up shakily, his knees buckled beneath him and he drew a shaky breath, "Never."

"Oh, too bad I have to dampen your hopes, but I could just burn the dark mark on your arm right now. But I won't, since I'd get much more pleasure seeing you die a painful death or seeing you be betrayed by your friends. _Crucio!_ I want you to willingly bow before me and acknowledge me as your master."

Harry curled over in pain again. Then out of nowhere another crucio curse shot out and hit him. The pain was intensified and Harry blinked his eyes fiercely.

"Good, Wormtail, but way too weak, _Crucio!_" Came the voice of Lord Voldemort and a chubby Death Eater fell (though Harry didn't see it as his eyes were tightly shut from pain.)

Then another cruciactus curse hit him and he screamed until the curses were lifted from him after what felt like eternity. But it was only ten minutes – mind you, ten minutes under the cruciatus was a considerable amount of time. 

Harry tried standing up but he was too weak, and he fell to the ground halfway there.

'You amaze me Potter; you should nearly be insane by now. But I'll save you from the humiliation in front of the wizarding world." Voldemort twirled his wand skilfully with a fancy flourish. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry watched in slow motion as a line of bright green came towards him, an inch away, to the great frustration of Voldemort, he rolled away. The next 5 hours were spent like this; Voldemort casting a curse and Harry rolling away; of course Voldemort would stop sometimes and talk about world domination for half an hour and then start cursing again. 

As Harry rolled away from another curse, he sat up and held his head in his hands. The world around him was spinning, and he felt sick. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of green light heading towards him. He looked up, but the light was coming from all directions and he didn't know where to dodge figuring that he should dodge towards the left; he jumped right into the path of the killing curse and was hit smack on the chest. Harry screamed in agony, this was ten times worse than five crucios. As he was screaming a Death Eater threw a dagger into his side, Harry screams echoed all around the fortress. The prisoners underground shuddered at the sound. Then a blinding flash of light erupted from Harry, and his screams were joined by another. 

When the light receded Harry was gone, but Voldemort was clutching his wand hand that had partially melted.

~**~

_Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts_

Everybody sat in silence, stuck in their own thoughts.

_Crooooooooooo _

Came the trill of Fawkes, jerking everyone from their thoughts. They stared at the Phoenix.

_Crooooooooo_

There it came again, but it didn't seem to come from Fawkes. Fawkes opened his beak, trilled an answering call and took off. 

~**~

  Harry stumbled, he was deep in a forest, but this one had a calm and peaceful air around it, unlike the forbidden forest or the wretched place he spent over five hours at. Harry walked some more, leaving a trail of blood behind him. In the distance he could hear some voices speaking an unknown language, Harry tried to call at them but his voice was weak and hoarse and the only sound he could make was a feeble groan. But the voices up ahead seemed to have heard him. 

"Ahi! Nie tenar une sonas andune ome!"

  A barely audible padding of horses' hooves sounded, coming straight towards him. Harry looked for a place to hide, but something nagged at him from the back of his mind telling him not to, too tired to argue Harry collapsed to the ground letting sleep take over him, just as the horses stopped at the edge of the clearing.

TBC…

There's another chapter, sorry for the looooong update, also because there wasn't supposed to be this chapter, but after a while I wrote this chapter to replace the soon-to-be chapter 3, and I wrote this chapter in a week! So be happy, and I owe a big thanks to Ides of March, my beta!

Also there are some questions I want to ask before I answer the reviews:

1.Should Draco Malfoy be good or evil?

2.Should Draco Malfoy become friends with Harry? Or anyone else that he is enemies with?

3. Any one you want to die? (I already have some plans with this one but I want to know your opinion)

4. Ron, Betray? Die? Stay the same? Run away?

   That's all I'm asking for now, if you have any suggestions tell me and I will consider it. Also, if you don't tell me what you think for the questions, its okay, but then I'm going to go around the school like a reporter asking for peoples opinion, and let me tell you some people haven't read Harry Potter before, so its quite dumb.

Now reviews:

Devil's lil imp ~ Thanks!!!! 

Immortalis_Vespers ~ Here you go!

shdurrani ~ it's just the 'beginning'.

klover ~ Geez, calm down. You're getting worked up for something that isn't even in this chapter, it's going to be in the next though.

Helen ~ *backing up* Okay, I'm continuing, so just uh…. calm down.

Alice ~ Yay! You reviewed, But I have one thing to tell you, READ THE HP BOOKS!!!!! You won't get anything no matter how good I write, I'll even lend you my copy!!!

Endless-luv ~ I'm updating, not sure if my beta is awake or not though, just kidding.

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! The next chapter will be up either next week or the week after that. Since I'm actually finnished with that chapter but there are a lot of things that I need to change. 

Plz review

~Eclipze 


	4. Ides of Mars

Disclaimer: Okay, since all of these carry the same message I won't bother telling you something you already know and that is that Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry, terribly sorry. I hate my teacher!!! I mean how are you supposed to finish a project in 2 weeks!!! Argh! Anyway, I'm extremely sorry that I took so long, but I don't know what got into me and Ides of March took a long time editing. I promise that the next chapter will come a lot sooner.

And without further ado…

Chapter 4: Ides of Mars 

~**~

Harry groggily opened his eyes and immediately closed them again and opened them again. Ok, so he wasn't dreaming. Suddenly, his brain started working again and started processing information about his surroundings. One thing was sure, he wasn't in Privet Drive. Instead a richly furnished room surrounded him. To be more exact, he was in a large four poster bed with green hangings and gold trimming, the posts were made out of a dark mahogany with some ivy circling up to the top, hanging down in a beautiful canopy. A large window with a magnificent view of a brook that lay below was on his right side. Beside it was a rich mahogany desk with carvings of plants and animals along its sides, the same applied to the rosewood chair behind the desk. On the wall that was on the left side of him were paintings of animals, a large bookshelf filled with more than enough books to satisfy even Hermione, and a grass green double walk-in closet door. The final wall was occupied by paintings of scenery and two doors. The walls and ceiling were painted a soft shade of forest green with a gold border. The ceiling had a large elliptical skylight in the middle. In one corner, there was a detailed carved statue of a wolf, unicorn, and falcon which blended together flawlessly.

"Wow."

"Amazing isn't it?"

Harry looked over to where the voice was and again was surprised. The owner of the voice was wearing (imagine something near what Legolas wore in the LOTR movie), with straight dark brown hair and brown eyes with a slight yellow-green tinge in them. On his back were a bow and a quiver and on the belt he was wearing a dagger. He looked around Harry's age. He also had pointy ears – basically the stereotypical picture of an elf in a muggle book. But Harry had never heard of elves and 4 years in the Wizarding World with absolutely no indication of one, probably meant that that wasn't an elf.

"Hello, I my name is Celethar. Welcome to Turalivalen, Harry Potter. Mother, Lady Awenriel, wants to see you. I will tell you more about myself, since we are probably going to spend most of our time together. As I already mentioned, I am Celethar (A/N: That's what I'm going to refer him as from now on.), son of Lord Elrin and Lady Awenriel. I am 15. And as you may have guessed, I am an elf. I would tell you if it weren't for the fact that we're keeping Mother waiting."

Although Harry was confused and wondering how he came to a land of the elves (who he hadn't even heard existed fifteen minutes ago!) when he was in Voldemorts Lair a short while ago; he couldn't help but relax. The elf, as he called himself, just gave out the vibe that Harry should trust in him – very reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore actually. He followed him to the closet door and went in, and was shocked again. Inside the closet was the widest range of clothes he had ever seen, from muggle to intricate robes.

"Here try these on, they should fit you. I'll be waiting outside," said Celethar, handing Harry a set of clothing that was similar to his. Harry put on the clothes and went out feeling slightly awkward in the outfit.

"Let's go, we've left Mother waiting long enough."

On the way Celethar explained to Harry the ways of the elves and things he should know. Finally after walking for 10 minutes (in which Harry was having trouble keeping track of all the things he had learnt so far), they stopped in front of a grand door that had carvings of the same wolf, unicorn, and falcon. After they stopped, the doors swung open.

"This is where we eat for special occasions."

They stepped into the Grand Hall, and walked to a door in the opposite wall. This room was entirely made out of frosted glass (with the exception of the floor, which was made out of marble). In the room were two doors. When they entered, Celethar directed Harry to the door on the right, and they went through the door. 

The room reminded Harry of a forest; in fact if he didn't know that he was in a room he would've thought that he was forest, the room was basically built out of trees. Harry followed Celethar through a twisty path, till a 'clearing' came into sight. Here Celethar beckoned Harry to come forward. In the clearing sat a tall lady who slightly resembled Celethar. This, Harry assumed, was Lady Awenriel. Her hair tumbled down her back in golden locks. Around her head was a circlet made out of the finest silver. Engraved on this were several runes - which were probably Elvish; in the middle of her forehead the circlet curved a little down forming a triangle that was pointing down, and in the middle of the triangle was a pearl smaller than his little finger's nail. Instead of the elaborate gown Harry had expected her to wear, Lady Awenriel wore a plain white robe with thin gold thread embroidered along the edges, over her thin body. Around her neck she wore a necklace with a teardrop shaped crystal pendent, filled with a clear pinkish-peach liquid. Harry stared, not meaning to be rude, but Lady Awenriel looked unbelievably beautiful. 

She turned her piercing gray-blue eyes on Harry, giving him an uncanny feeling that she could read his mind. "Harry, good to see you again. We're sorry about the incident on the 31st of the seventh month, two weeks ago. Now let me explain a few things to you."

She went on about things he should know, rules, classes that he would apparently be attending and more for over an hour. Finally she said: "Now that we have that out of the way, you're going to train with Celethar here. Although he has more experience than you, I am confident you can catch up to him. Any questions? Okay, Celethar show Harry around. You may leave now." 

"Yes Mother, bye Mother."

Harry stepped out of the clearing with questions swirling around his head, but something seemed to stop him from asking them.

~**~

"Harry, this is Celeste, my twin sister, Celeste this is Harry."

"Hey, nice to see you; Celethar said you were going to train with him." Celeste had golden brown hair with gold highlights. Her eyes were dark brown with a hint of honey yellow. She was a bit shorter than Celethar but an inch taller than Harry. She was slightly tanned, giving her face a golden glow. Around her neck she wore the same teardrop pendent as her mother, except hers was a clear, icy blue. 

Harry eyed his new friend, "Celethar, I have a feeling I'm the only human here. And also, so far, everyone I've met has given me weird looks, except for you and Celeste. Am I gonna be treated as an outcast or something?"

"Don't worry. We need to get going."

"Hey! Can you wait up? I just need to put this away, thanks. Let's go to the stables, I need to see Illusion anyway."

"Sure."

Harry, Celethar, and Celeste headed towards the stables. Occasionally, Clethar or Celeste pointed something out to him. Finally they reached the stables.

"This is where we keep our horses. You'll get a stallion once you've reached a high enough level, which hopefully will be soon. Celeste and I got our horses only two months ago. That's Illusion, the chestnut coloured mare with the blaze and four socks. This one's Mission, my stallion, he came from the best line of stallions we have." Mission was pure black with a star and four socks. "The other stallion over there, the pure black one with the black and white tail, see it? That's Mission's twin. She doesn't belong to anyone yet. But anyway, picking a horse is like picking a wand, though I don't know why wizards and witches need them; the horse picks its trainer. Celethar continued on, pointing out horses and giving a brief history of each. They stayed until sunset, until Harry knew about every horse in the stable.

"It's sunset already? We need to go now, Celeste! It's time to go!"

"I'm coming. Besides you didn't finish-"

"Celeste, you know it's impossible to show the entire palace in a day and the mansion…that is if we're supposed to show Harry the mansion"

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Think-He-Knows-Everything." Celethar glared at Celeste.

They walked inside and headed towards the Grand Hall.

"We're going to eat in the smaller hall; father is on a trip so you won't meet him yet."

Celethar opened a door beside the hall; that led to a room that had a rectangular table in the middle. The room was bordered by many trees.

"Here, sit beside where I usually sit, I think that is where you're going to sit," said Celethar, gesturing to the second seat on the left.

Harry sat down beside Celethar and gazed around, and then the doors opened. Celethar and Celeste immediately stood up, Harry a second later also stood up. The queen and what Harry guessed were the training masters that Celethar told him about, stepped in. Then Celethar and Celeste who was sitting on the other side of Harry, and Harry sat back down. Harry's guess was right.

"Harry good to see you again, these are going to be your training masters. This is Torren; he's going to be your riding trainer," said the queen, pointing towards a young male elf.

"I'm Solari (so-larr-ri) and here beside me is Saila (sail-la), we're going to teach you different types of combat."

"We're Astral, Airiya, Auraina we are going to teach you magic."

The introductions went on until all 11 masters were introduced.

"Now that the introductions are done, why don't we satisfy our stomachs?" said the queen. She clapped her hands twice; food appeared on the table like Hogwarts. Harry soon found that the food was even better than Hogwarts food – which he had considered impossible a few hours earlier. 

After the wonderful meal, Celethar showed Harry back to his room. Harry, Celethar, and Celeste sat on the bed, joking around after they took baths and met at Harry's room.

"… And then he slipped and fell straight into the trap!" said Celeste, and they burst into laughter again.

"It's 11:00 we need to go, I'll come at 7:00 tomorrow and then I'll finish showing you around. See you tomorrow, bye!" said Celethar, closing the door.

__

'Wonder what Ron and Hermione _are doing right now.' _He shrugged the thought off and lay down on his bed in acceptance. Immediately, he fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

~**~

Things in the wizarding world were not nearly going as well.

Everybody sat in a frozen silence…

June banged open the door, panting, " 'arry…ligh'…dizappeared…moggle…nez toore…zead…Zar' Mark…cell…gone…ligh'…e…" And with that she fainted, leaving the last and probably most important word incomprehensible. Azealea got up just in time to catch her and put her in a chair; Solare came flying in, still in her Merlin form, and collapsed while changing back, into a chair. (A/N: I know, I know. Solare was supposed to report back but I wanted June to come in and tell them. And I know that June was not there as I said I just wanted her to tell them.)

"Dumbledore?" asked Azealea, while reviving June.

"Okay, we're going to Privet Drive, Arthur, Bill and Charlie, go back to your family and tell them about this. They all will want to know, especially Ron. Solare, Azealea, June, you go to the Grangers'. Serverus and Mungundus, go to the Ministry and notify them, report back with anyone that wants or needs to come. Alastor, Arabella, Remus, and Sirius, follow me to Privet Drive, Sirius change to your animagus form. Minerva, Filius stay here just in case anyone comes. Everyone, report back here in one hour," said Dumbledore, taking control. Everyone fumbled with something he or she was wearing (A/N: Whatever they were wearing, e.g. Earrings, bracelet, watch, glasses etc., allowed them to kinda apparate in Hogwarts grounds. But it's also kinda like a portkey and floo powder because you had to say the place name like The Burrow/ Weasleys Residence, but you had to say the code word before the place name in order to activate it so it will work. A little idea I came up with. Sorry if your fic has something like that but I just wanna tell you that I came up with the idea when I was about to fall asleep in class. (Most of my ideas come that way, lol)), except for Sirius who was in his animagus form.

~**~ 

__

At the Weasleys

"Oh, your Arthur's back. All of you will go to bed after he tells you alright? Your brothers decided to visit."

Three pops were heard, a second later, three people appeared standing in front of them. The second they appeared though, questions were bombarded at them.

"…can he?"

"Harry…"

"What…?"

"…come?"

"Quiet! Arthur, can Harry come, what did Dumbledore say?" asked Molly Weasley.

The three that just appeared looked weary and tired, apparating and disapparating from Hogwarts can be tiring, even with the tonhues (the 'pass' that allows them to apparate within Hogwarts grounds.)

"Um…well, you see…how should we say this?" 

"It's Harry; he can't come even if Dumbledore said yes," blurted out Charlie. 

"Now, Charlie, let's just start from the beginning," said Arthur.

"You see we were in a meeting, when suddenly the Privet Drive defence shield alarms went off, then stopped."

"So we weren't sure what to do."

"Then June, you don't know her, came back."

"And said, I quote, ' 'arry…ligh'…dizappeared…moggle…nez toore…zead…Zar' Mark…cell…gone…ligh'…e…' So…."

"So we came to the conclusion that Harry isn't at Privet Drive anymore, in fact we don't know where he is, not even Dumbledore knows." 

~**~

__

Granger Residence

Three figures appeared before a manor.

"Are you sure we arrived at the right place?" asked Azealea.

"Yeah, the sign says Granger on it." Solare pointed towards a barely visible plaque on the gate.

The three walked up towards the door, and June pressed the doorbell. After ten minutes they pressed the bell again.

"Do you think anyone's home?"

"Vell, no un is goin' to be avake right now."

Solare who was standing a bit back was gazing at the stars, stated, "Mars is bright to-"

Right at that moment the door creaked open, showing a bushy haired girl.

~**~

TBC… 

Okay, okay, I know that the preview part was supposed to be in this chapter, but Ides of March said (more like forced…) that I shouldn't add it in, and after reading it over again I figured out that it was really cheezy, and cliché.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Ides of March: Like I don't know that… it's sad. Anyway thanks for reviewing even though you were bored, if I remember correctly.

Fair Lady Ravenclaw: Nope, never had anyone do that… since, this is my first fic.

insaneandproudofit: Thanks for reviewing and for answering my questions. And I love the email.

julie: Thanks

wquad: Thanks for your opinion. Everyone seems to like having Ron disappear…(hint hint)

Maraudersgurl1: Thanks, your opinion really helped.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and will review…*hint hint*

~Eclipze


	5. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

Hello again. And I know that I said this fic was discontinued...has anyone even tried reading it? Well, I reread it today, and decided to continue it (about now is the time my beta reader would be panicking) but... my writing has changed drastically, so I'll be redoing the whole thing.  
  
So the long and short of it is, Im rewriting this fic. And any ideas you have, is perfectly welcomed.  
  
Any ideas can be posted as an review or you can email me at: chibi_saru_@hotmail.com 


End file.
